Countertop video game terminals have been popular for many years and these terminals continue to change as technology improves. The capabilities of countertop video terminals expands as the cost of the computer chips and memory decreases. In the early 1990's a significant advance was made by adopting touchscreens as both an input device and an output display.
Countertop video terminals have traditionally been of a box-shape similar to small portable televisions. The terminals are generally rectangular but the corners have been smoothed or a gentle curved transition introduced to improve the box like appearance thereof.
Most countertop video terminals are coin operated and therefore to one side of the touchscreen a separate financial transaction module is provided. These modules are built into the housing, at one side of the touchscreen, and thus substantially increase the width of the terminal. The computer control module including the various circuit boards memory and other electrical components are provided behind the touchscreen. Some of these terminals include a large top opening access door to access the control module for resetting of the operator terminal or operator reprogramming of the terminal. In addition, the financial transaction module typically includes a coin slot for receiving quarters, dollar coins or other coin currency and preferably includes a banknote receiver. Typically, there is a separate access door to allow an operator to gain access to the funds which have been deposited to the terminal. Interior to the financial transaction module a removable container is provided that collects the coins and/or bills.
Many countertop video terminals do not include a credit card or smart card capabilities as this typically requires a communication capability for the terminal which is not always available or may not be justifiable. If desired terminals can be provided with this option.
The existing designs are functional and operate in a satisfactory manner. Video terminals can be subject substantial abuse and these terminals require a robust construction to reduce service requirements and provide in an appropriate product life.
Often these video terminals include more than 80 different games and these games typically operate for a relatively short period of time of two minutes to four minutes. Typically, the games include two or three rounds and perhaps a bonus round.
The present invention provides a countertop video terminal which includes effective space utilization and provides a modern appearance reflective of the significant technology and capabilities of the terminal. Thus the terminal assists in promoting the desirability of playing the games provided thereon. Effective protection of the various modules of the terminal is maintained while providing a terminal which is both pleasing and inviting to a patron. In a preferred embodiment of the invention some of the modules partially overlap in an effective way to decrease the width of the terminal and provide more effective space utilization to the rear of the terminal.